


奥尔什方捡到一颗龙蛋

by Kornblume



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kornblume/pseuds/Kornblume
Summary: 奥尔什方无意中捡到一颗龙蛋。





	奥尔什方捡到一颗龙蛋

*无营养脑洞。 

 

奥尔什方捡到了一颗龙蛋。

本来他和这枚龙蛋没有什么交集，也谈不上这个主动性很强的动作——“捡”，可龙蛋是不会自己跑到他手里、他怀里、他锅里的，龙蛋只能被发现，被“捡”。

具体说一下奥尔什方捡龙蛋的缘由，是中央高地难得的对龙族眷属作战大成功，大家一鼓作气又乱哄哄地打到老远的地方，不小心就路过几个窠，奥尔什方也就是这么不小心地往里面一看，突然就发现一枚表面粗糙泛着斑点个头还较大的龙蛋。

说来惭愧，那时候奥尔什方脑中第一个念头是：今晚可以让梅德吉丝提尔炒一大盘龙蛋吃了！

只可惜这个愿望在片刻后落空了。

奥尔什方正想美滋滋地把龙蛋捡回去改善伙食，还没来得及往怀里揣就听见一声清脆的“啪嚓”，在风雪暂停，人群远去的这方天地里，那声音实在过于清晰。

厚重的作战手套阻挡了手掌对温度的感知，但奥尔什方凭本能就知道，自己怀里的不再是单纯的蛋清和蛋黄，而是——一条破壳而出的小龙！

他是不能、也不可能让梅德吉丝提尔炒了这条小龙的！

但他也不能、不可能带着这条眼睛都还没睁开的小龙回营地啊！

世界上的缘份太多，而奥尔什方似乎遇到了非常奇妙的一种：不久前他和他的下属及战友们才击退龙族眷属，那里面也许包含了怀里这条小龙的父母，说不定就是死在雪地里的那条，那条，或者那条……

假如奥尔什方是个狠心的人，他完全可以把这条小龙带回去炒了吃——不对，是扔在这儿任其自生自灭，可想想怀里的不再是一颗毫无自我意识的蛋，而是一个才刚来到这个世界，还没睁眼看看雪原与天空的生命，他就感到自己的怀抱愈发沉重。

已经完全扒拉开蛋壳的小龙，弱小的身躯紧贴着骑士锁子甲覆盖下的胸膛，纤细的爪子勾住轻甲，仰起头，闭着眼，非常可怜又非常刺耳地喊了一声：“哇——”

作战时总要先搞死会叫的龙鸟不是没有道理的。

而且奥尔什方肯定它不是“汪”也不是“喵”，那声音听起来就是一声又尖又细的“哇”……也许比起“哇”那更像“呱”，但这都不是重点了。重点是，他的耳膜在经此洗礼后，大脑也受到了一定程度的刺激，这就直接导致奥尔什方头脑发热，揣着怀里的小龙快步跑到附近猎户搭建的临时帐篷那儿，满脸真诚的恳求：“请问，有热奶吗？”

奥尔什方还年轻。

二十多年来他没有艳遇，没有意外喜当爹，也没有抱过孩子，可现在他居然抱着一条来历不明的小龙，用手指沾了好心人提供的热羊奶，一点一点地喂它吃。

他不能把小龙带回去，可他必须要离开了。

难以想象科朗蒂奥他们知道这件事后会露出什么样的表情。奥尔什方抱着小龙有些木然，最后他鼓起勇气，厚起脸皮，试图把小龙偷偷地放在帐篷内的软垫上——之所以说“试图”，就是因为他一旦有放手的迹象，怀里的小家伙就要敞开嗓门嚎一嗓子，为了避免持续遭受这种折磨，奥尔什方只好抱着它直到喂完奶。

“嘿，小家伙，我真的得走了。”奥尔什方的手指即将从那对薄如蝉翼般的翅膀上离开，“呃，但我可保证，在你能独立觅食之前，我会常来看你的。”

小龙蜷着爪子，蹬着脚丫子，肚皮朝天，还在吃饱餍足的余韵里，似乎完全没注意到奥尔什方的动作。

然后它被奥尔什方完全放在了软垫上。

骑士长长地呼出一口气，转身打算离开。

他前脚刚迈出帐篷一步，身后便传来一声熟悉又难听的哀嚎，激得奥尔什方差点脚滑脸朝地摔冰面上。

早知道就不该在巢窠中多看了你一眼。

带上吃饱喝足的小龙，奥尔什方现在面临着新的难题：他要把这个小家伙藏在哪儿呢？


End file.
